Perfect Warrior
by vivaciousRingo
Summary: Modified, upgraded, ideal, deadly. A weapon. But still…a human. Zoro. Number 056. A test subject, soldier and…a slave that one day stood up and said: 'Enough' Now wanted, hunted, and very much preferred dead than alive to the World Govern. Disclaimer. Oda's.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Perfect Warrior. **

**Summary:**

Modified, upgraded, ideal, deadly. A weapon. But still…a human. Zoro. Number 056. A test subject, soldier and…a slave that one day stood up and said: 'Enough' Now wanted, hunted, and very much preferred dead than alive to the World Government.

**Setting:**

futuristic!AU

**Rating:** **M **

**Pairing: Sanji/Zoro, ZoSanZo. **Since I like my boys reversible~ *winks*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece and it's characters, "Ultimate Survival" serial, nor Dark Angel series.

**Warnings:**

Dark themes

Mentions of mental or physical torture

Blood

Sex & violence

Struggle of people in the new order of the world.

_**x—xx—x**_

_("Perfect Warrior" by Lost Horizon)_

_I was falling into the boundless sea_

_I'm the sacred one who chose to change this world_

_Everything I hate to see..._

_Everyone I hate to hear..._

_Raise your sword and never fall again_

_I was calling, world never answered me_

_Time was standing still and life plunged into ruin_

_Everything I hate to see..._

_Everyone I hate to hear..._

_Hold your head up high and spread your words_

_Mob of "right", I despise your way of life!_

_I'm a "sinner", yet forgive me nothing_

_I'm a "heathen", but forever free_

_Remember!_

_If you try to break my wings_

_If you try to steal my dreams_

_You will never free your name_

_From the chains of pain_

_If you try to break my wings_

_If you dare to touch my dreams_

_Then my curse will be your pain_

_**x—xx—x**_

He—named number _056_—could barely walk, but he didn't have the leisure to sit down and rest till he got all of his strength back. The pursuers were still on his tail and _No.056_ couldn't allow himself to take even a brief moment of rest. Earlier, by pure chance, he managed to find a secluded enough place and stop for a split second to wrap his wounds, preventing any more unnecessary bleeding. At least, he wasn't leaving a visible trail of crimson liquid behind anymore, _No.056_ noted. The heady smell of fresh blood hanging in the air was way too revealing in his opinion. _No.056_'s extraordinary sharp senses were telling him he was giving away his position the more time he spend in one place and that he was loosing the advantage he had over the hired mercenaries, chasing after him.

Eyes closed, _No.056_ inhaled deeply through his nose, focusing his awareness on the surroundings, sensing and at the same time surveying all of the nearby, vast territory. He couldn't decide if he was more lucky or unlucky to get lost in such a freakishly large forest somewhere in the Washington State… or was it Canada already? _No.056_ wasn't sure _where_ exactly anymore. He threw away the map he had stolen from a fallen guard, after previously memorizing most of it, but the damn road network was so bloody confusing it was hard _not_ to get lost actually, _No.056_ stubbornly claimed.

Not like he could do anything about it. He lost track of his location about a month ago, followed his gut feeling since, hoping his luck was still as strong as ever and he would reach his destination at last. Right now, he just wanted to get away as far as possible from tailing him mercenaries and hide somewhere in the woods for days or even for a few, long weeks. Until most of his wounds heal, that is. Especially the wide gash on his chest. His bandages were soaked through and irritating his skin. He desperately needed some stitches for that, but he couldn't be picky now.

_No.056_ was constantly running with hardly any pause, for several days now. Trees only a passing blur to his tired eyes. He was giving his all to escape the facility he was locked inside for years now, leaving his past completely behind and finally being allowed the freedom of walking on the surface.

Everything was so new and fresh to him.

Although, he learned about the outside world from books and lectures, it was still a shock to face such breathtaking _reality_. But he didn't linger with his thoughts on novelty of the world showed in his face in full Technicolor. He pushed excitement and huge amount of questions to the farthest part of his mind and focused on here and now. His top priority was loosing his tail and he focused solemnly on that.

His most cherished possession—his white _katana_—was the only thing he brought with himself for protection. It was the only thing he managed to salvage from the destroyed and burned to the ground facility.

No food, water, or any other necessities.

There was simply no time for that.

It wasn't like he couldn't last without any provisions, though, and wouldn't panic when thrown head first into the unknown and harsh environment. He was even trained to fight under extreme circumstances and hugely pressured to accomplish the given mission. To quickly calculate his next moves. To push himself beyond limits. Sleep-depraved and exhausted—mentally as well as physically. With hunger gnawing at his insides, followed closely by extreme thirst. Those were merely inconveniences distracting him from his original goal, and which he needed to overcome. A test he needed to pass.

He was a walking and breathing weapon. A genetically modified human, injected with a specific animal DNA already while in the womb of his mother.

He inherited keen animal instinct and natural behavior patterns, unique and sharp—survival ones. It allowed him to have amazing reaction time to upcoming danger, the likes that even top soldiers would envy. Additionally, he was trained strictly since his birth to accommodate to unusual situations and react accordingly. Everything he did until now was to become the deadly power, to be sent to the most dangerous places on the Earth and serve as an ultimate combat force to the World Government.

Sight. Hearing. Reflexes. Stamina. Endurance for pain. And body of an ancient warrior.

Everything about his being was perfected to the highest of possibilities.

Some genetic traits were probably persevered or left as a joke. Because todays advanced medicine and science allowed you to choose what color of eyes or hair you wish your child should have, or even in some cases a pigment of skin. So observing how unusual the man looked could make some wonder if he had creators with unusual sense of humor or just were just extremely _eccentric_.

_No.056_ had long, silky, dark-greenish hair. Overgrown, dirty and unkempt because of the circumstances he found himself in. His priority was survival not looking good while he'd be pummeled by the bullets. He'd kill for some razor, though. It was annoying him how much of a forest-man he turned into, not to mention how scratchy and rough his beard was, did he need to mention the color? It was _green_. _Neon-like green_. And he did _not_ appreciate the fact he could blend in so well with the Mother Nature without actually trying—_thank you very fucking much_. Everything glued to his sweaty and filthy body, neck and face. _No.056_ was covered from head to toe with blood and grime and other barely recognizable bits like leaves, for example. At least it was a perfect type of camouflage he could afford and he didn't need to be creative—much—to do so, just roll around in the mud and other filth, and he could just as well blend in with the scenery like he belonged there. Ha.

His dry humor seemed to be one of few things keeping him still sane. _No.056_ needed the distraction it provided to keep his mind focused and not succumb to the overwhelming dizziness. It was _way_ past forty eight hour mark since he last had a drop of water in his mouth and his constantly moving body was severely dehydrated. _No.056_ breath was now ragged and hoarse, not last bit like his normal breathing; deep and regular, like a horse. He usually was able to run just like a machine—no stumbling, no wasted motion. Now his lips were dry, cracked and bleeding from the lack of moisture, tongue like sandpaper. His breath, being released in quick gasps, trailed behind him in the frigid mountain air. _No.056_'s focus swam, worse with each and every, passing second. But his resolve still stood strong. Still was not broken. He promised to his fallen friend—not a number but _Kuina _a name she gave herself which means a_ flightless bird_, he tried to escape with, that he would _never_ give up. In her stand he'd reach the _Gray Terminal_—their Utopia, and live the life she wouldn't be able to. And he was going to stick to it, _damn_ the consequences and hardships he'd need to overcome.

The rumors said the only safe place for transgenic creatures like them was on Alaska, now a part of the New Kingdom of Goa. It was formerly a part of the United States before the EMP burst—electromagnetic pulse, from the nuclear explosion detonated hundreds of kilometers above the Earth's surface, resulting in malfunction of machines and electronics on a _huge_ scale, turning one of the richest countries on the world into a third world country in a spam of _minutes_.

_No.056 _didn't know any details beside the fact it was a hugely organized thing. No one knew what fraction or country was responsible. Usually right away there would be someone flaunting their victory over the America, but more and more people were prone to believe it was an inside thing, rather than a world-scale attack on the States. And this thought was even more disconcerting for some, because it meant the Revolutionaries would have a huge advantage to take over the country, like they did with Canada and most of the Southern America. The States was like an immovable mountain up until that point, now The World Government was heavily handicapped and took totally radical approach. They closed off the boarders, sacrificing the Alaska in the process and turned half of the North America into a totalitarian country.

With a crash of economics, every secret and highly expensive governmental project were put on hold or terminated. It was then, that _No.056 _with his brothers and sisters decided to move and fight for their lives. Many sacrifices followed, but _No.056 _had strong conviction he wasn't the last one who survived. They agreed to meet one day on Alaska's land and _No.056 _knew he was close to achieving his goal. It took him many, _many_ long and exhausting months.

He lost the count of days, and he wouldn't be surprised if even a year had passed. Months on the run in small towns, big cities, public parks, forests, bare fields, mountains, deserts, cohabiting with bears and wild cats, or even hiding among the homeless, scrounging, merely surviving...

He gripped tightly his precious _katana_ at the rapid gush of emotions and memories.

He shouldn't be having such thoughts at a time like this. Especially since his life was on the line. He paused in his run, trying to fruitlessly catch his breath and survey the topography. With each deep breath his mind became clearer and he calmed his chaotic thoughts. _No.056_ mentor's instructions rung in his head; pushing him forward—

"_Just spread out as far as you can. Then put as much distance between yourselves and the pursuers. This is crucial since it could spell your life and death. Then, and only then, you should go and find a source of water and food."_

Yes, first things first. What he needed most, right at that moment, was to sate his basic needs. Food and water. He wouldn't last long without them. For a few days at best, he could be able to function with nasty symptoms of dehydration, but after that he would be nothing more than a disoriented, hallucinating wreck. Unable to fight and could fell easily as a pray of a stronger predator.

Judging by the low position of the sun, _No.056 _guessed it's really been more than two days since he last had something to drink and same goes for when he last ate something. He become painfully aware of the dryness in his mouth more and more. He had been moving all day long and despite the cold weather he sweat a lot due to his marathon-like run, wrapped tightly in his tattered dark-green clothes reminding robes and animal's fur from a killed wolf.

His gloves were in fact two woolen socks with cut holes for his fingers to have a better, more stable grip over his _katana_. He left his sword sheathed and used the scabbard to get through the bushes with minimal interferences, so the pursuers would have it harder to find him. It would have been twice easier to slice them up with his impossibly sharp blade, but it'd be like _asking_ them to find him. So he gritted his teeth in annoyance that his sword was simply useless this time around and shaking his head again he tried to fight the wanting to swallow him darkness. Worst thing was his sleep deprivation over any other thing. He knew he wouldn't keep it up anymore if he didn't took a rest and gave his body what it demanded from him, but stopping meant death and he put too much effort to stay alive to just throw it all away, as if it wasn't worth it anymore.

So he gritted his teeth, determined and tried to think of everything he knew about finding water. It run downhill—so, in fact, continuing down into the valley lying before him wasn't a bad thing, right? As the day wore on, he knew he was heading for trouble; head aching, dry patch on his tongue that refused to moisten and his urine was a dark yellow, indicative sign of dehydration he remembered from his relentless studies when he was locked up and treated as a test subject.

_Aw, shit._

About to panic, _No.056_ suddenly remembered animals he startled earlier that day.

Rabbit and a later he came across a fox. He gave up going after the rabbit since the searching troops were close. He even tried to chase after the fox, but even in his prime he'd have a hard time catching the animal, not to mention in the state he was now it was almost impossible to get close unnoticed to one of the most cunning of animals. Goddamnit, why did he forget about them? Was he so out of it already he couldn't see facts showed before his eyes? As well as human, each and every every animal had to drink, too. He just had to find out _where_. Sun was few hours from setting and the trees were too thin to offer much concealment, in case he wanted to start a fire. The layer of pine needles that muffled his footsteps was also making tracking animals harder when he needed their trails to find water. And he was still heading downhill, deeper and deeper into a valley that seems endless…

Wait. Back the fuck up. _Pine needles?_ Yes, it was official—he was _not only_ dehydrated, but his brain stopped functioning properly thinking only about the fucking water. He had food all around him and he wasn't even fucking aware of it, until now. He didn't know why he hasn't recognized it earlier. He must have been blind, since pine was one of the tallest trees in North America, growing up to 230 feet high and measuring 8 feet thick at the base. He rolled his eyes, cursing his ignorance.

He took out his _katana_ and went to work on a closest pine tree, cutting away the outer bark and scraping off a large handful of the softer inner layer. _No.056_ was very careful not to damage the tree; there is no need to destroy a tree for a meal of bark, it'd be like killing it and second reason for being extra careful was to leave as little of trails behind him as possible.

He slowly chewed the stuff as he walked down the valley. He had eaten plenty of pine in his life, he'd get used to the taste soon, not like he had any choice, that is.

In another hour, it was clear he needed to find a place to sleep, or his body would crash. Inhuman endurance one thing, but he was no supernatural hero, and he was mortal as any John Doe.

Night creatures were slowly coming out of their resting places.

He could hear the occasional hoot or howl.

_No.056 _wondered morbidly if he'd be viewed as a source of food, or maybe he'd be the one competing with those natural predators over a piece of meat. He wouldn't be surprised any way. It _was_ a harsh and unforgiving world. In his current state he could easily fall and be the pray to any number of wild animals stalking him at that moment.

If the weather wasn't so frigid cold, he'd climb a tree and spend the night on it. But since he didn't want to die from hypothermia yet in this frigid weather, he decided to search for some cave or fallen tree, he could use as a base to create some resting place.

_Well, maybe after he found fucking water first. _

His calm and bravado was only a front, though. It wasn't even five minutes into his descend down the particularly steep slope when he stumbled over a sticking out tree root and pummeled head first into the dirt. Vision blurred, legs like jelly and literally burning muscles from the constant strain they were under; he tumbled down fast too exhausted to stop or slow down.

"_Goddammit…! Fucking stop—!''_ He seethed internally and tried very hard to grab something—_anything_—to stop his dangerous fall. His hands clawed at the ground, trying to hold onto the grass or sticking out roots, but to no avail, his limb were too stiff from cold to actually take a decent grip.

After what seemed like ages—and in reality lasted barely a minute— his fall ended. It wasn't near the bottom of the hill, like he supposed he'd be, but he fell into a deep hole in the ground; some freaking _trapping pit_, thank Kami he didn't come across a _bear_ _trap_. _No.056_ couldn't focus his sight. Pain—wave after wave, run through his left ribcage, making him dizzy and overwhelming his senses. His right hand immediately followed to the source of ache and clutched at the bruised and torn side.

He tried to calm his erratic breathing and beating wildly heart. But it was no good.

When he was on the move, every fiber of his being was busy and strained to impossible heights. He didn't let his body any rest because he didn't know if he'd start again his full-speed marathon with the same determination, after stopping even once.

_No.056_ tried to make his shaking legs cooperate and hands to push away from the soil to stand up, but every time he tried to get up they shook so violently, he fell almost immediately down.

"Not yet—not _fucking _yet—don't give up, stupid legs…! Ungh—_fuck_!"

He worked mostly on adrenaline up until then and now with his body cooling down he was worried about even _staying _conscious.

With each passing minute it was harder and harder to focus and keep his awareness.

"_Nhnn_—damnit all!_!_ Shitty—…_haah_… fucking trees—!…haah—" Once again he tried to move, but the result was a face first plant into the leaves and an agonizing scream, though he tried to muffle it, escaped his torn and bleeding lips.

Every cell hurt in his body.

No matter how much he wanted to get up and run, _run_ and **run**, till his muscles burn to nothing, but his body screamed at him; _'Enough! Enough! I can't fucking go on anymore!'._ And he refused to believe it. That being closer to freedom than he had ever been in his entire fucked up life—now his body was giving out on him, dooming _No.056_ to the fate he struggled against each breathing hour of his life.

He bit his lip harder, trying to keep his screams in check. He tasted the iron on his tongue and felt the bitterness swelling inside of his heart. _No.056_ wondered if that's how total defeat tastes. _"If it does then I'm sure as hell never tasted anything worse!" _

He punched the ground where he laid. "Fuck! I want to run! I have yet to feel what a real life is! I can't show my loser's face to Kuina right now!"

"I want to fucking live_!_!" He screamed, only vaguely aware of the words actually passing through his lips.

His voice cracked. Throat was strained and dry like a desert, lungs constantly trying to replace the oxygen in his muscles, working to the point of breaking. _No.056_ coughed up blood. Coughing fit didn't stop through few long minutes, exhausting him even more so. When it finally stabilized—he inhaled a couple of large gulps of air. It was a relief yet shock to his air depraved body and felling extreme ringing in his head, followed by sickening dizziness he finally passed out.

Last thought on his mind being; "If I ever meet the guy who dug a trapping pit in the middle of fucking _nowhere_—I'll murder the bastard!_!_"

_Geez, talk about anticlimactic._

* * *

_A/N: Feedback me, if ya liked~_

_Apple._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realize it's been an awfully a long time, since I've even _looked_ at this fic, so apologies, but I've been on and off with my muse and the idea for the plot of this fic was murky. I had few ways as to how to write it, but I wasn't satisfied with any of them. Now I have the ending already planned, half-written, but I still need to tweak my ideas for the plot development. I'm slow and an awful procrastinator, but it's a part of my charm, (a tease~) lol.

Back to the reason as to _why_ I decided to get back to the plot, reconstruct it, revive it and hopefully be on the good way to finish it soon, (yeah, right, lol). So I managed to finish it before the midnight—_yay_— and can happily wish a **Happy Birthday** to my dear friend **fuxefuxe **(3rd February). You've been supporting me all this time and touched my heart with your words many, _many_ times. _Te adoro, meiga~! *squishes with love*_

* * *

… **Places: USA/Canadian boarder and Marine Headquarters.**

* * *

Soldiers wearing heavy riot armors walked through the street in a perfect line, pushing farther and farther the last remains of an angry crowd. What started as a non-violent demonstration to encourage continued economic reform and liberalization soon turned into nothing more but a bloody massacre.

The moment the frustration in the crowd reached its peak, the spark of protest ignited into a full blown fire against the government and the present army troops. Following Admiral Kizaru's orders, the soldiers were given the permission to use freely a tear gas, rubber bullets, electric tasers, and water cannons. When hours later the crowd still didn't want to disperse willingly lethal weapons were utilized, spreading death and panic.

The streets were mostly empty now, full of litter, the dead or moaning in pain still living people who were being taken under the custody subsequently.

Patrol cars which have been retrofitted with polycarbonate shields over the windows and kevlar armor panels over the doors were put on a stand by. Ready to take action if necessary. But it was merely a show of power now. The most courageous among the crowd who were the heart and soul of this demonstration were either killed, arrested, or fearing for their lives run away along with the rest.

_Spineless cowards._

"Mah. How anticlimactic. They never learn, do they?" sighed Admiral Kizaru while sipping on his cup of jasmine scented tea. He put the den den mushi down after hearing the report of yet another successfully executed operation. "Why do I always have get the most boring and predictable jobs, Sengoku? It's been already a fifth riot I had to squash."

"It's unsightly to whine like a little kid, Kizaru. And mind telling me why the hell haven't you gone to the place yourself?" Sengoku asked. His voice laced with exasperation. Looks like it wasn't the first time it happened.

"No need to get irritated, my friend. I sent my Vice." The Admiral waved off-handedly. "After I crushed the revolution in Shabondy, there is no longer a need for me to personally see small fries being showed where exactly their place is."

"You're just lazy, Kizaru." The other Admiral present growled.

"Then what about your latest mission. How is the chase going, Akainu? Seeing you're still here I don't see you've made any progress, huh?" Kizaru smirked.

"Who told you to meddle in my business? Until I give orders not even a mouse is going to escape. The same can be said about those transgenic freaks. When I find them—and believe me _I will—_ I'll be sure to kill the shit-for-brains' myself!" The table gave a creak of protest as Akainu's fist hit it.

"Oh, _scary_." Kizaru drawled, lifting only an eyebrow at the outburst of his equal. Akainu always took things too seriously. Kizaru could almost see the smoke coming out of Akainu's mouth, as if he was a breathing fire dragon. The Admiral reached for his tea and frowned realizing it has gone cold already. Kizaru loved drinking it almost scalding hot but hated when it turned lukewarm.

Oh well, he could order plenty more some time later. The thing holding his interest at the moment was laying on the table—a blurry satellite picture of run away test subjects along with a list of numbers.

Code-names.

He didn't overlook seeing there was also a _No.056_ chimera, written in a bold red letter. Surely spelling the level of danger and priority Admiral Akainu had for the particular transgenic creature.

_It's not fair; he always gets the most exciting missions._ Kizaru pouted, and next thing he did was to start munching on a piece of a cookie. Obviously Sengoku's favorite, since the man growled at Kizaru's boldness. He didn't care, though. It was just one cookie. And he heard chocolate was good at lifting spirits up.

_There could always be a next time_, he mused, eating the cookie deliberately noisily.

* * *

…**Place: Akainu's private mansion.**

* * *

Akainu was _not_ impressed. The target was too smart. Like a slimy snake, he always managed to slip through his fingers, at the very last second.

It was slowly driving him _mad_.

Everyone new a furious Admiral wasn't a pleasant sight to behold. His anger was just like ticking bomb or even more appropriate to call it would be like an active volcano. Ready to erupt at any moment. Spreading only destruction in its wake.

And people died when his temper rose.

"_Report_." He growled to the receiver.

"Yes, sir. We confirmed the _No.056_ position from the satellite at 5 P.M. Then he entered a very foggy, full of mountains and small rivers part of land, making us unable to follow."

"And the dogs?"

"They are still on the trail. But it's very faint; they often get confused. The weather keeps getting worse, too. A week ago it started raining where west troop had been searching. Now even ours dogs have started running in circles, sir."

"_Shit._ We almost got the sonuvabitch, and again something happens to prevent it. _Fuck!_ We can't let him take any more advantage, or we'd reach a dead end. Get this message to all of the teams. This isn't a pursuit anymore, this is a _hunt_. Run with the fucking dogs before you loose him completely. The moment you spot him—_execute at sight_."

"Sir, with all due respect, but heavily equipped soldiers can't run in the mount—"

"_Do you question my orders, boy?"_

"N—_no sir_! Sir, yes sir, I'm going to repeat your orders right away!"

Akainu put down the receiver after ending the connection with one of his underlings. The frown and somber look on his face seemed to be permanently etched onto his face since the moment he took up this particular case. Part of him despised the fact he needed to clean up the mess from one of the Vegapunk's insane experiments—once _again_.

He was sick of it.

It was like a festering and diseased wound that didn't want to heal. But he also new the sacrifices were needed to be taken for the sake of science and greater cause, and so with a larger part of his being he welcomed the break in his military routine.

The Admiral stood up from his leather armchair and walked up to the liquor cabinet. He pulled out one from many different bottles of whiskey and poured himself a glass of amber colored _Jack Daniels_. The ice cubes sloshed inside as he downed his first drink.

Technically he was off duty, but still his incompetent fools or simply _goddamn retarded _troops couldn't find a single, wounded and exhausted man.

He frowned as if he smelled something foul. It didn't sit well with him calling the chimera he was looking for—a_ man_. _It _was no human. _It_ was just one of the many _lab rats_ that managed to escape accidentally and needed to be dealt with.

Nothing more.

He swirled the glass in his hand, enjoying the pleasant sound of ice-cubes as they were knocking into each other. Akainu took a whole bottle of whiskey with him and sat behind his mahogany desk once again. He glanced at the paperwork scattered before him and then back again to his liquor. He sipped his drink, enjoying the burning in his throat it provoked and indulged in his thoughts.

_You won't be able to run away from me forever, No.056. I'll find you. Just like I did with all the others. Now it's only a matter of time before they'll burn along with the rest of the diseased Gray Terminal. You've been so bravely determined to survive through all those months; I'll be generous and leave you on a dessert, though. Operation "Rat Extermination" begins now._

* * *

… **Place: Skirts of Mount Colbo.**

* * *

Deep night surrounded all.

The quiet of the nighttime was suddenly interrupted by the repetitive and slow steps. They were careful but firm, indicating the vast knowledge of the territory and a good dose of wariness and caution.

A stream of colorful curses followed the moment the figure cloaked by the darkness stumbled under the heavy weight and almost fell to the ground. Just as soon as it happened the first rays of moonshine illuminated the scene. Two people were the cause of the unsettlement in the wild and sensitive part of the forest's fauna. The small animals hid or run away the moment they sensed them and larger, more dangerous kinds, kept their distance, instinctively knowing there was something off and lethal about the humanoid creatures.

The atmosphere became thick and unbearable on a different level the moment the thunder rumbled in a distant horizon. The clouds were moving faster now through the sky, just an hour ago a cloud-free and sprinkled with beautiful stars. The chilly breeze penetrated the thick foliage of the woods and ruffled fur of the animals. They nestled more deeply into their little 'homes', seeking safety. They knew—it was time to find a shelter and wait for the storm to pass.

Rain started to pour in little droplets, at first. But the person trying to reach the nearby river's shore knew it was only a beginning. The moment the sky opens up and cries it won't be a pleasant summer rain, but a chilly, and frigid one of the late autumn. When that was going to happen it was better to be in a warm bed than in the middle of ragging waves on the river.

Only few meters separated them to the stream and with every scuff of the feet they were getting closer. With the limited amount of light it wasn't obvious on the first sight, but without the obstruction of the mass of tree branches now it could be clearly seen that one of them reminded more of a huge, gorilla-like person, covered in fur from head to toe. As for the other—he was thrown over the furry-man's shoulder like a rag doll, unmoving and lifeless.

It was one bizarre sight. The creature carefully put the unconscious man down into the boat and pushed it off of the shore into the river. He followed it into the water few meters and when he could feel the stream's current working against them, he jumped into the boat and started vigorously paddling up, against the river current.

He had been looking for some healing herbs he was short on, and would have never thought he'd find someone trapped into one of the trapping pits he dug with his savior and friend. He couldn't leave the man to bleed out and die down there, especially since he felt partially guilty for being responsible of the predicament the tanned and muscular man found himself in. He needed to get the other treated as soon as possible and additional hypothermia didn't sound good when the other started to become unhealthily pale, probably because of his wounds and extreme loss of blood.

He looked down with his big, brown eyes at the shivering human, not stopping rowing even if for a moment. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. _Do~ctor Chopper_," he giggled to himself awfully pleased he was able to use this name without fearing for his life and safety from judgmental humans. "You'll be fine. I won't let you die. ...I just hope Sanji won't be too pissed about brining you to our chalet." Chopper mumbled to himself. "I really don't want to become the main entrée on the table. Emergency food—_my ass_. I'm still a _doctor_ and can't leave a patient without care. He'll understand, I'm sure. …M—m—maybe? ….I—I think… I mean—_I hope so, _'cause I'm too young to be eaten, god_dammit_!" He cried and started paddling like a madman, or as if he was imagining Sanji has been already running after him, armed with knife and fork—_ready to skin him alive._

"_Doctorine!" _His wail echoed pitifully through the nearby area.

To distract himself—he simply rowed faster.

* * *

…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I bring you next chapter, yay! I left many things unanswered in here, but with next installments I'll be sure to clear everything up, bit by bit. I'm guessing this is gonna be much longer than five chapters, like I considered writing at the beginning, but I'll simply let my muse guide me with this fic and we'll see where it takes me. After writing it I realized I made Sanji more down to earth and a realist, maybe sometimes his speech will be a painful reflection of the times he lives in, so don't be put out by it or hold it against him (he also has changed a bit after living in Kamabakka Kingdom, from positive to negative, see). I'm sure our Zoro will change the blond's outlook on things, sooner or later. I indented to write some Zoro and Sanji interaction earlier for _fuxefuxe_'s BDay, but I'm guessing slow is the best way to go. I hope I'll be forgiven — even if a lil' bit — for not updating my_ Nemesis_, meiga. What do ya say? The rest of you b&stards, can enjoy reading it as well, lol. *wiggles claps claps*

* * *

…

* * *

"Chopper." A tall, and obviously pissed off, blond man hissed under his breath. "What have I told you about approaching some bloody **strays**?" He glared down at the small creature standing before him.

"_If they have some value then you can make a trade with them. If they're useless then leave them the hell alone._" Chopper recited the law that was in force at their chalet. More appropriate would be to call their place a strategic point, though, since it was situated near the mountain pass, allowing them an advantage over any adversary. It was also the best place to exchange goods and information with those from other side of the mountain.

Sanji reminded him dozens of times to lay low and be extremely careful when going out, but, like a curious child, Chopper always did something that brought the blond a headache. He was wondering for a moment why he hasn't seen it coming, he should have gotten used to it by now, that's how many times Chopper's real identity was close to being discovered by others.

The blond looked down at the creature standing before him and sighed. It was illegal. Criminally so. The brat knew exactly what to do so that the blond could forgive him, or ease up on the yelling, at least. Chopper in his brain point, like he calls one of his transformation, was like something sacred. He was untouchable, pure and dangerous. Dangerous in ways that could make even the most heartless of people cave in and want to squeeze the life out of the moving plushie, instead of do him any harm.

Yeah, he was _that _cute.

_Cunning bastard,_ Sanji cussed inwardly seeing the puppy-dog eyes being directed at him and already working their magic.

"Tch, fine. You're off the hook this time, since you only did what was expected of a doctor, but you need to work on your survival skills if you don't want to end up on somebody's table, you bloody idiot."

"B-but Sanji—"

"No 'buts.' You were lucky since you came across one of your own, judging by the barcode on his neck. Not to mention half-dead one." The blond threaded a hand through his silky locks in exasperation. "…Argh. Enough. Don't give me that look. If you want to tend to him then do so. I won't stop you. But know this, Chopper—if he so much as moves a _toe_ in a threatening manner, I'll be the one to deal with him. Understood?"

The said moving plushie pouted, "Yeah, understood. But I really don't think he is a bad person, Sanji." Chopper fidgeted in place, hooves wringing his pink hat, showing his impatience to go and check on his patient. Sanji sometimes wondered if the little guy felt a calling to help any human or animal he came across, or if he was that much of a medicine junkie, wanting to test and improve his skills some more.

"Call me if you need anything." Sanji sighed defeated and went to his room. As he was closing the door behind him he heard an excited squeal and rapid clicking of hooves; to hurry and get the job done.

* * *

…

* * *

Really. Sanji had no idea what spurred on him to do this. It wasn't love, it wasn't romance also, it wasn't even _a convenience_—it was merely _give and take. _A sense of duty, selfish decision, push and desire—in one. What started as a whim, and a not completely white lie, turned into something much more …complex. It was like walking unintentionally to the field full of quick sand. One moment he was walking on the steady ground and next second he was waist-deep, swallowed by sand, and a feeling of dread replaced the ease he earlier felt.

And, it happened in few mere seconds.

The moment he heard the name _Gray Terminal_, he connected the dots and missing pieces of news he heard six days ago in the New Kingdom of Goa he had visited.

It was just a moment. It was like moving in slow motion, while his thinking process went into overdrive. Momentarily, he surprised himself with how _soon_ he had made a decision. And, it was all the fault of the new addition to his house, Chopper brought in. Sanji knew he wasn't suicidal or reckless by nature, but the times have changed, and so his view on the world he lived in. His mentor's words echoed in his mind, like a broken record—_start living before you start dying, brat. _And, this time—he wasn't doing it for himself. He also couldn't run away from making the crucial decision now. For months and months he postponed it, satisfied with living peacefully in the mountains of Canada, away from the hated Government. It took one man, one transgenic to throw his worries, insecurities and cowardice away. He decided to stop running away from the inevitable. He had a goal now, somewhat. For whom it was? _Why_ he even considered doing it _now_ of all things? Sanji was still not entirely sure. Was it for Chopper, for the runaway No.056, his father or for himself; to get rid of this feeling of _uselessness_—he didn't know. Maybe it was mix of all. But, it was a welcome change too.

A change that would soon shake the foundations of the New Kingdom of Goa.

* * *

It was the voice of the saved transgenic that brought Sanji out of his musings. "The name's Zoro, for your information. Don't go thinking up new ones as you see fit. And, I appreciate you saving my life—_I really fucking do_, but—you can't just keep me here forever. _Against my will_, at that." He waved with his right hand, making the chain to his handcuffs rattle, "I need to go to Gray Terminal to reunite with my brothers and sisters." The frustration was palpable in the No.056's voice, gaze hard and unyielding despite the pitiful state he was in.

Sanji looked coolly at the man with vibrant green hair. It's been roughly a week since he was laying in the blond's bed, according to Chopper. Recuperating from the wounds he had received, all bandaged up from head to toe thanks to Chopper's, sometimes overly pushy, medical attention. Pale, weak and looking disturbingly fragile. "The thing is—" Sanji lit a match, brought it to the cancer-stick hanging from the corner of his mouth and next inhaled, allowing the blessed nicotine to do its work in calming his nerves. He continued, "right now you're in _no _position to voice any kind of demands. You should just sit still and recover, escapee-san."

"I said I have a freaking name, curlybrow! And, I gotta get outta here. Like—_Now_. This isn't a matter where only my life is at stake. You've just confirmed hearing rumors about my friends gathering there. I can't just lie in a warm bed while they are being chased and could be at gun's point right this moment. I _have_ to do something to help them!"

"Hmph, even so—you're in no shape to tangle with those transgenic humans right now. If you're lucky, _they—_the Government dogs_—_will take you alive. That is—_if._ Don't delude yourself you're some kind of a hero who can save the day. You'd be like a sheep walking right into a pack of wolves. With all those wounds you're nothing more but a cripple. _Zoro._"

No.056 gritted his teeth, fists clenched tightly in the sheets. He was hopeless, a weak mess, not a warrior he prided himself to be. Seeing there was nothing else left to do but this, he pleaded, "Then …help me._"_

Sanji lifted an eyebrow, while finishing with the cigarette. "I told you. I'm not lookin' for trouble." He stated and was about to walk away when he heard, "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? Wait? For what? Until all of my friends are either captured or killed?"

Sanji cursed inwardly. He must have gone soft after living with Chopper for so long. He sighed deeply, cranked his neck to relieve some of the tension and turned around to face the transgenic once more. It wasn't like him to kick the laying man. But, the blond still considered his options. Harsh life taught him spoken words could bring more harm than good when uttered unwisely. But, the same could be said about omitting important things and saying only a partial truth. It was now or never, he needed to make a decision, since it could spell life or death for many people. If he had to lie to protect someone, or stop someone from doing something foolish, he decided he'd bear this burden. And, deal with the repercussions of his actions head on later on. No running or hiding. He was trained to be a soldier and his honor code demanded it from him.

The pause was heavy and loaded with underlying tension.

Sanji knew he stalled, but he also knew he had _a choice_. He could tell Zoro the truth about the current happenings at the Gray Terminal, but the blond also needed Zoro's help. Crushing his hope right now would only jeopardize the action they have been preparing with Ace and Luffy for many, _many_ months now. That was what decided it; the thought of those people still alive who needed their help. He lit a cigarette, with resolve shining in his eyes Sanji turned around to face his future enemy, because what he was about to do was nothing more than cruelty and playing with this transgenic human feeling about the safety of his nakama.

"Listen. It's only a matter of time before your location will be discovered. As much as it pains me to say it, the Government has some skilled 'dogs' out there who won't be satisfied until they find your corpse. Bear with it for the time being. We aren't inhuman and this is not a question of _if_ we are going to help you, because my friend's life now lies at stake too. You at least look remotely human, but Chopper will be shot without any further notice—this is the reason why I hate you right now, for getting lost in _my_ part of those huge freaking mountains." He pinned the No.056 with a cold look, which faltered next moment at seeing the remorse and side-long glance of the transgenic. In that moment Sanji truly and deeply _hated_ himself, for choosing his words in a way that would hurt the green-haired man. It didn't help with soothing his conscience that the blond could acutely tell what someone was feeling just by observing the other person's body language. He knew the man wasn't evil or even a _bad_ one, how he looked at Chopper and conversed with him on daily basis only strengthened Sanji's belief the green-haired man had a good heart, a golden even. And, it pissed Sanji off. He couldn't stay mad at someone like that, dammit. He almost wished Zoro was some fucking bastard, that he could feel no remorse about using him for good, but… The villain in this case was Sanji himself. No matter what he can say to justify himself, right now, with all deliberateness, he was acting like the worst scum on this Earth.

The blond pretended to busy himself with a cigarette when in fact he had a hard time trying to swallow the acidic bile, clogging his throat. But, at this moment in time, it was the only reasonable solution he saw. And, there was no turning back. He never did anything half-assed. If he decided to do this filthy deed, he'd see it to the end.

"Why are you getting involved with me? You could drop me off somewhere and I'll manage. …Somehow. I always did." The green-haired man asked confused.

"Ha. And let you get yourself killed? Chopper would have my balls. Look, buddy. I got my own problems. Doesn't mean I gotta get involved, but I'm _gonna_. In this world sometimes it happens that by being alive you're already involved. You should know it best, eh? So keep the thanks to yourself, though, since we have a common goal now. To drive them away from this place for as long as we can, and to figure out the situation at the Gray Terminal. …On top of it, I have a really nasty feeling about it."

The transgenic wanted to say something, but Sanji intervened. It was eating him alive he had to hide the truth from Zoro, about the huge fire that took lives of thousands of people there, and probably Zoro's nakama too, but he had to prioritize.

He had to.

"Shut up, cabbage-head. I'm fucking talking now. As you are now—you're _useless _to me—that's why," Sanji looked at the cold now food near the bed and turned a skeptical eye to the guy lying in the bed. "Eat—the goddamn_—_food, _bastard._ And _listen_ to your fucking doctor. I'm not as patient or kindhearted as Chopper is. And, I won't have any qualms to throw your ass out on the freezing cold, the moment you start acting up. Your superhuman, transgenic ass be damned." The blond disappeared before the No.056 could retort, leaving him slack-jawed and in a totally confused state. They were talking normally, somewhat, even the blond offered a truce, but at the end he indicated he'd break it all off if Zoro don't abide by their rules. Meaning—…getting well? He blinked stupidly, looking at the space where just a moment ago stood a fiery blond, owner of the place Zoro was being treated in.

In whole his life Zoro hasn't met more awkward and contradictory person, but soon enough he learned to read between the lines. Sanji was a person who cared. He was good, but hid it behind insults, harsh and straightforward way of speaking, but Zoro instead of feeling pissed or offended, he couldn't help but feel absurdly touched. There must have been something wrong with him, he concluded. To distract himself, Zoro turned his attention to the bowl of soup sitting near the bed.

He hated it. Being sick, weak, powerless and relying on others. But if eating it and going along with the doctor's wishes was going to speed up his healing process then he'd swallow down his pride and go along with it.

At least, for the time being, that is.

He grumbled and noticed with how much care the meal was prepared, totally different from his previous ones. He guessed it must have been the blond who prepared it by himself. That revelation made something knot inside of his stomach. Zoro frowned. Since he ended up in this chalet, he felt like he experienced a rainbow of emotions. It was exhausting, frustrating and unsettling him. He always kept everyone at arm's length. The more someone tried to get close, the more he pulled away. Since he's got some great big, dark something going on, whenever someone got involved with him it never turned out okay. For the sake of others too, he always stayed alone. Didn't let himself be attached. But now? He broke his iron rule. No.056 only hoped it wouldn't back fire on those good people now. He desperately wanted to live, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to do this by using others. No.056 made a resolve then and there—he swore to pay back their kindness ten or even hundred fold.

Zoro didn't want to dwell on this anymore than necessary. He showed the food in his mouth. Despite it being cold, he moaned out loud at the heavenly taste that reached his taste buds.

_Fuck_, he no longer minded overstaying his welcome or _behaving_ for once if he got to taste such orgasmic delicacies each and every day.

* * *

…

* * *

"Pick up the damn phone, Portgas. Pick it up." Sanji growled to the den den mushi receiver while impatiently pacing.

"_Nhh_—whassup, San-chan?"

"Wake your stupid boyfriend up for me, would you, Luffy?"

"_Mmm_, yeah, sure. _–ACE! …ACE, DAMMIT! WAKE UP! SANJI'S CALLING!"_

Sanji scowled and brought the phone back to his ear after Luffy stopped shouting.

_"OH SHUTUP. I'M AWAKE!..._ _Where's the damn fire…"_ Ace grumbled as he took the phone from Luffy. "—Hey, Sanji. What do you need me—at such an ungodly hour—for? I still haven't found any leads about your father, y'know."

"Ah, right—I know it takes time, so don't worry. It's not about that. I'm calling, 'cause I need you to do something for me."

Ace released a long sigh and groaned, "Trouble follows you around like the tail on a dog, I see."

"Yeah, well—"

"—I'm not complaining. Let me just say I've always been someone who could be counted on in a pinch. You get used to such things while going out with Luffy." Ace rolled his eyes and grinned.

"_Right_. Stay on the line. _And_, don't eat anything, or you'd pass out on me again, you idiot."

"Hear, hear. I'm not going anywhere. And—this better be good."

"Have I ever disappointed you?" Sanji chuckled.

"Heh. _–Hey, Lu. Make me some coffee, this is gonna take some time.—_Now, since we are alone… spill it."

Sanji took a deep breath and sat comfortably in the armchair before he started talking.

Looks like this was going to be one of those long, sleepless nights for them.

* * *

... Penny for your thoughts? *wiggles happily*...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Happy Easter** guys! It makes me so happy I managed to finish it on this day and can give you all some entertainment~!

Few words from me before I go and tend to every whim of my big family and guests — large part of this chapter focuses on disclosing some pieces of information about mission Sanji, Ace and Luffy are preparing for. Some parts I wrote weeks ago and reread many times, some parts are fresh and maybe lower quality due to a brief check, so _gomen_. I also gave in here an insight into Ace&Sanji friendship which is my sweet, **sweet** spot. I had both fun while writing and also it gave me few headaches each time I bumped into a wall, but then I took a break and words flowed once again. I simply imagined what I would say to one of my friends and it was easier to put the sentences together. For most parts I listened on repeat to Nine Inch Nails "I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal" and one part shows it, lol. I'm really curious to see whether you enjoyed it or not. It made me extremely happy to see so many of you following this fic and I want to say _thank you_ for reading this, alerting, fav'ing and commenting. *squishes in a hug* Enjoy, my ducklings~~!

* * *

…

* * *

There was a long pause at the other side of the receiver until Ace spoke up, "Damn. Let me digest what you've just said. …Not only you took in_ another_ transgenic, but there's half of the Government's forces disguised as mercenaries searching for him and circling somewhere on our turf_—right this very fucking moment_?_!_ …I was joking before but now I'm wholly convinced you really_ are_ a magnet for trouble, Blondie."

Sanji scowled, and flipped him off while hearing this. Knowing Ace couldn't appreciate the gesture, since they couldn't see each other, he muttered an irritated, _"Fuck you."_

"Nah, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but—thanks but no thanks. Ya know I'm faithful to my Lu. He'd probably castrate me otherwise." Ace grin was practically audible. "I'm wondering, though, why all of this is happening to _you_ particularly? Ya must have really fucked up in your previous life to not even be granted a speck of breathin' space now."

"_Tch._ Mind your own business, Portgas. I didn't call you for a chitchat, shithead." Sanji growled, fingers clenching and unclenching over the den den mushi's receiver.

"Yea'… you called saying something about doing ya a favour, right?" He drawled.

"Don't I always have a_ very_ good reason for calling? Unlike some bored out of their freaking mind _monkeys_, I do have a really tight schedule to keep up with."

"Hmph. Actually, isn't that the _only_ reason why you call? Especially—when you need something from us?" Ace scoffed and grimaced as if he swallowed a lemon whole. He sighed while massaging the bridge of his nose when he didn't receive an answer and continued. "…Not that it's a bother—_far_ from it—since you know I would do anything to keep your curly eyebrow intact, but _seriously_. Months of no word from you and then—_bam!_—you got yourself mixed up in different kind of shit. I honestly have_ no_ fucking idea how you do it. You're far worse that _Luffy_. And even so that's probably an understatement of the freaking_ year_. Like three days ago, for example. Under normal circumstances I would appreciate you falling into my welcome embrace, but—"

"—Shut the _fuck_ up, Fire Fist." Sanji hissed and looked over his shoulder to check whether Chopper heard them talking. It was really inconvenient living in such a small chalet where keeping secrets was a hard task to do. "Walls have ears here."

"Aa. Chopper. I forgot. You don't want to get 'im involved, yeah?" Ace asked, tone of voice hushed mindful of Sanji's earlier warning. "It'd be great to have someone with a medical knowledge where we are going, y'know." He said carefully.

"Che, I'm aware. But he's off limits, Ace. I'll do better job knowing he is far from the front lines and safe. He's still _a child_, for fuck's sake. Not to mention easily recognizable. I won't let him go on the first high-risk mission and get himself killed or worse—_captured_. We'll find someone else with medical knowledge as well as battle experience. It doesn't _have_ to be him. Tanuki will stay where he is. End of discussion."

"Ok, ok. It was just a suggestion. Don't shot the messenger, geez. You're way overprotecting of 'im, ya know that?"

"Better overprotecting than overestimating."

"Hn, true. So… since you took in another kid to watch over, _mommy,_ I'm guessing you're asking me to double the ammo order. You know Franky Family won't give it to us without any investment. And I'm all spent." Ace pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. Money won't a problem. And I mean that. I've been saving it for Chopper in case something happened to me. I should have more than enough. But, knowing Franky's outrageous prices give them the impression you don't have nearly enough when negotiating the price of the shipment. The more they lower it the better for us. Now that I think about it we could use the rest on some other necessary equipment... like submarine. I heard the Speedo-guy has a real knack for all mechanic things. It would be awesome if we could recruit him also…" Sanji muttered the last part to himself while stroking his trimmed goatee.

"Spendy, aren't we? Didn't you say the money was for Chopper?" Ace chuckled.

"Che. Who do you take me for? I have a back up plan, of course. My good friend Iva would gladly take care of him. In case I die, that is. But following the more optimistic scenario I can just as well steal some cash from Goa's filthy rich citizens, on our way back."

"Pfft. You really have it all planned. Any farewell letters for me left under your bed?"

"Nah, you know it's not my style. But I've got some interesting map drawn behind the painting on my wall Luffy would surely get interested in finding out if it's legal. You could go from zero to filthy rich hero if it's real. But yeah, don't get your hopes up—i_t's in case I die,_ bitch. It was a gift from Robin, see. So I'm gonna be the one to prove whether it's authentic or not. Just saying for the sake of it since I wouldn't want to let it go to waste in case I kick the bucket." The blond teased.

"_Fucker._ Good thing half an hour ago Luffy took off hunting once again, since he devoured what he had brought few days ago, or I wouldn't hear the end of it. You know how he is about anything to do with an _adventure_. And, the more unreal and dangerous, the better. So don't go planting any weird ideas inside of his head, you dick. Also—stop talking about dying like it's going on a camping trip while leaving the house under neighbor's watch." The raven-hair scowled.

"Can you blame me? I like taking precautions. It's not a child's play what we are doing."

"I know. I _know_. It's just…" Ace paused for a second and asked while frowning, "Don't you think talking about death before an important mission is going to jinx it?"

"Ha! _Right._ I forgot how superstitious you can get sometimes." Sanji chuckled, amused.

"Oi. It's not funny! Even if nothing of the kind has happened before it doesn't mean it won't _this time_—ugh, just shut up."

"…All right, all right. I'll stop. It's just too hilarious to imagine, how you—a big bad ex-navy soldier believes in superstitions. _Shocker_, ladies and gentlemen." Sanji mocked while trying to keep his sniggers under control.

"Fuck you too." Ace tsk'ed.

"You _wish_."

Obviously Sanji had too much fin with this conversation and so annoyed Ace decided to change the flow of it. "Tch, I preferred how you were three days ago—too weak to put up a decent fight and not nearly as much of mouthy and spoiled _brat_."

"Ha, memory must fail you then, old timer." Sanji scoffed and got back the memory line…

* * *

**…3 days earlier…**

* * *

There could be heard a sound of two males gasping for air and groaning be it from exertion or because they managed to aggravate some bruising while trying to move. The chill coming from the air surrounding them was welcome on their flushed faces.

If Ace got up, Sanji didn't think he would have it in him to put the raven hair back on the ground once again. _Damn_, but Ace's got some serious stamina in him. The man levered himself up on his elbows and directed a toothy, blood-stained grin at Sanji. His cobalt eyes sparked with humor and he let loose a carefree laugh into the frosty, forest's air.

"I missed your kicks, Sanji. _God_, no one can kick like you. And _no one_ can take it like you."

"_Che,_ right back at cha, _shithead_." Despite the generous amount of exasperation he poured in this sentence, the blond man still couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. He realized that he really missed their banter. Too bad they lived in such shitty times where _survival_ was a priority over keeping in touch with friends. "You could've held back a bit, y'know. I'm fucking exhausted from walking through the mountains."

"Ah, sorry, didn't know you are _that_ tired, princess. As soon as we'll get into Luffy's and mine hideout I'll prepare your _bedding_, hon."

Sanji shot him a deadpan look and next sighed tiredly while rubbing his eyes through the thick, leathered gloves. He felt extremely weary after this unexpected adrenaline boost. "Fuck off, Ace. I'm fucking hungry and in desperate need of a shower among few other things. Don't be a bitch and take me there. I have some important news for you two concerning the Gray Terminal."

Ace's expression immediately got serious. He looked closer at Sanji and it was like really seeing him for the first time since Sanji wandered into two _Ds'_ territory. Sanji's skin was drenched with sweat, quickly cooling in the frigid mountain air, shivers wracking his frame. Dark shades under his eyes and sickly pale tone of his skin indicated the amount of sleepless nights he had to endure lately. His clothes were in similar pitiful state, ripped, dirty, burned in few places and full of gaps of different kind. Some even suspiciously reminding Ace of bullet holes and overall it was barely giving the blond any cover from the biting cold. Suddenly Ace felt real guilt coursing through his insides for engaging Sanji into a pointless fight.

The blond looked like he'd topple over any minute.

Just as soon as the thought registered in his head, Sanji's legs buckled under him. Only thanks to raven-haired man's quick reflexes the blond averted the sure-to-happen damage.

"_Dammit_, Sanji. What the hell has happened to you? You look like something the cat dragged in, rather than a human." Ace jokingly said while supporting Sanji's weight. Even so, he couldn't quite hide the worry from his voice.

Sanji knew there was no point to put up the macho front any further. He pushed his face into Ace's neck, his body sagging into the raven-haired man's, desperately seeking some heat. He felt like he was frozen to the bones. Earlier he was constantly on the move, that's why when Ace launched a surprise attack he was alert and quick to retaliate. Now the bites of cold were making his limbs all stiff and unresponsive, apparently his only fuel was adrenaline up until then.

"…The border guard hunted me down for over 100 miles until I managed to lost them, but then my motorcycle broke down somewhere along the way and the rest of the route I had to continue _on fucking_ _foot_. I probably have blisters the size of _a pumpkin_, bloody_ hell._" Sanji wasn't a whiny person by nature, but firstly it was _Ace _who was so irresistibly comfortable and warm_,_ secondly the blond was so hungry he could eat his own gloves_,_ and thirdly sleep right now sounded _so damn good_, he didn't give a shit about his appearances at the moment.

Ace gritted his teeth, struggling with the stream of questions he wanted to flood the deflated blond in his arms, but he knew better. If the news Sanji brought required a swift action or infiltration mission, the blond would immediately spring it on him and they'd be off in a distance in less than half an hour. But since Sanji wasn't alarmed and rushing them while cursing like a bloody sailor to do the impossible, he was assured whatever the bits of information he wanted to share with them were something that already had happened and there's nothing can be done to undo it.

Yeah, Ace knew Sanji even better than the back of his hand. They both stationed as marine soldiers—still greenhorns at the time—on the same ship for few years until the electromagnetic pulse blast, among few other things it resulted in creating a huge polarization in the Government. Next came high unemployment, caused by the economic collapse, leading to creating a homeless population not seen since the Great Depression almost a century before. The people lived mostly in makeshift colonies under freeway overpasses, in abandoned cars and parking structures. It's been years now and nothing's changed. Among those walking with purpose and having jobs there were tides of homeless.

After they got literally laid off their jobs, they decided to go to Canada and live in the mountains. It was better decision than barely living in the dirty cities. They had freedom in the vast space of forests and food was not a problem since they knew how to hunt. The harsh training they received in the army paid off one hundred folds. But all too soon even this bit of freedom they had became threatened. The World Government and the Revolutionaries—fraction that arouse against the former in few years becoming powerful enough to threaten the World Government—were constantly at each other's throats. The boarder between USA and Canada was in constant jeopardy of attacks and riots. That's why more often than not they ventured to make trades for any necessities they couldn't produce to the Gray Terminal in Alaska. Sanji lived on the mountain pass opposite from Ace and Luffy. It was for safety measures mostly and also because Sanji took in someone of a questionable origin—mainly Chopper. An adorable teenager that wasn't in fact a human being. But a one of a kind _chimera,_ a mix between species, having more animal DNA than human and his features required he needed to stay hidden from any unwanted eyes.

Seeing Sanji in such a devastated state coming back from relatively peaceful city, considering the times and place they lived in, he had all the reasons to be sick with worry. But he'd wait. Saving the world—if anything is still left of it—would come later. Firstly, he needed to tend to the man in his arms. Ace's comrade was hurting and he wouldn't call himself a friend if he chose _the world_ over this particular blond, foulmouthed, fun to tease and hell of a motherfucker that was Sanji Blackleg.

"Say no more. I got ya." Ace changed a hold to Sanji's wrists, hefted his body over his back and proceeded to go up the hill to the place he called home. In passing, he entertained the thought how Sanji had a lot of explaining to do the moment he woke up.

* * *

**…**

* * *

The moment Ace got back to the hideout he started divesting Sanji from the dirty and tattered clothes the blond was wearing, or what was still left of them, that is. The raven haired man shook his head in wonder while carefully pealing one layer after another from the unconscious friend. By the state of Sanji's attire it looked like he survived a small scale _bombing_, but it was hardly surprising for Ace now. It wasn't a first or even a tenth time seeing the blond so beat up and exhausted that the moment Sanji felt safe he was passing out and sleeping like a log. Ace almost felt like a diligent and all-too-forgiving housewife who took care of her drunkard husband while he had one of the 'episodes', each time it happened. But he also knew there was no other way for them to live.

At the beginning when they decided to live in Canadian mountains, they made an agreement. It entitled that Ace and Luffy would provide any necessary alimentation and useful tools helpful, for Sanji and Chopper, to survive the frigid winter—because none of them took lightly the fickle Mother Nature. Living in the chalet so far in the mountains they were cut off from the outside world for long months even, waiting for the snow to melt, and the food was scarce sometimes. Sanji also wanted for them to keep up the trade with the Franky Family, from the other side of the mountain around twenty miles away from Ace's place. They were called local Dismantlers and Bounty Hunters. Your ordinary hoodlums that were into stealing, kidnapping and got their hands dirty in different kinds of shady dealings. But—if you had money and power they were really reliable source when it came to obtaining something you were in desperate need of, like drugs, bandages, toothbrushes, hiking equipment, automobiles, guns, even porn.

Seriously anything.

Sanji, on the other hand, took up the role of the informatory. It was his job to infiltrate the boarder, be it with US or The New Kingdom of Goa and acquire useful information or money. Seeing as it was a highly risky job, Ace offered his assistance, but Sanji vehemently refused it saying he'll be more efficient alone and worry-free about his friend's safety. Sanji was an ex-soldier just as Ace and the blond honed each and every of his skills to perfection. So it wasn't like Ace was worried one day Sanji won't make it. Rather it made his heart bleed a little while observing how his good friend got a bad end of stick of the deal when each time he crawled back reminding a corpse or a Zombie.

None of them could have predicted how much strained would become the atmosphere between three countries. And that they would end up in the very middle of this mess. But that's life he supposed. They could've always ended up in even worse situation, see. Even if, for the life of him, he couldn't think up worse circumstances to be placed in, but in this roundabout way he was trying to drive away the depressing cloud that from time to time hung over his head.

He got back to the task at hand with undressing Sanji. After finishing, he dumped the ruined clothes into the trash bag so they could be burned later. Ace checked over quickly Sanji's body to see how serious the damage was, but seeing only small lacerations accompanied by already blooming bruises he decided there was no need for stitches, thankfully. Only superficial wounds, this time.

He lifted the blond up and proceeded to take him underground where the chemical bath waited. Having a solidifying effect on the surface, it gave the impression of being submerged in wax. But it was simply a scientifically developed formula that raised white cell count. It could cut down the healing process by half or even more so. It would mean instead of a knife wound healing in two weeks it would heal in one. The same went for internal damage taken as well as fatigue. That's why after approximately twenty hours Ace was alerted about Sanji's awakening when he heard a violent coughing followed by deep gasps of air.

He went underground and saw Sanji laying half-way out of the chemical bath, trying to make his lungs work once again. The raven haired man crouched down and asked with relief clearly showing in his voice, "Did ya sleep well? How are you feelin', Blondie?"

"You mean before or after I saw your ugly mug?" Sanji muttered, still dazed but the haze was already in the process of passing.

Ace scoffed, "Since you're up and bitching it looks like I don't have to worry."

"As if you were. I bet you were watching your favorite anime DVD's with Great Teacher Onizuka and laughing your guts out. Some buddy you are."

"Shut up, idiot. There's nothing wrong with trying to fruitfully spent the time waiting for your friend to recover," Ace responded.

"'Fruitfully'? What kind of era are you from dude? And what the fuck have you done with my friend?" Sanji laughed.

"Just drown, you ungrateful lil' shit." Ace growled and dipped Sanji's head under the water making the blond sputter and curse.

When he recovered he realized Ace was nowhere in sight, probably pouting somewhere in the kitchen, the blond supposed. Sanji stretched his body in the water, flexing muscles to check for any pain, but he felt _almost _as good as new. But for him 'almost' was good enough. He hefted his body out of the bath and strolled into the nearest exit, heading straight for the bathroom. He was familiar with the layout of the house, since he's been there quite a few times. Only the first time when he walked through the door was on his own two feet, the other times he was either dragged by Ace or Luffy, leaving next as soon as he was able to stand on his feet. The blond didn't see the need to overstay his welcome, even though they often demanded it of him. Going as far as to handcuff him to the radiator. Luffy said it was the only way for him to take a hint and fucking stay for the night. But it was probably the monkey's stomach doing the talking, since _damn_ but Sanji could cook!

Sanji turned the shower on, letting the warm water wash out any chemicals still left on his body. He wished he could enjoy the same luxury at their chalet but contradictory to the sheltered 'fortress' Ace's house was—Sanji's home was just a mere wooden shack. But it had its merits since it was placed in the highly advantageous spot and it was nearly impossible to find. Only those who really knew what to look for could find it. You could be fifty feet from it and pass it as if the chalet was a part of the landscape.

With eyes closed the blond indulged in the feeling of warm water on his face. He shifted under the spray, making it cascade all over his shoulder, then reaching lower, soothing his lithe musculature that was wrapped in a delicious package of peachy skin. Falling and rolling almost teasingly across his firm ass cheeks, sliding next over his taut and powerful thighs, lastly ending their adventure by caressing his calves and toes.

He let himself get lost in the moment and simply relax. All thoughts left but the feel of warmth.

With hands placed in front of him and head hung low, the blond relished in the soothing feeling it gave him, until the skin of his fingers begun to wrinkle and water from hot turned to lukewarm. The blond decided he was going to use all of the deliciously hot water for himself.

_Serves the bastard right for almost drowning me,_ Sanji scoffed internally and turned the shower off before getting out of it.

As Sanji had predicted, he found Ace munching on a piece of a chocolate and positively ignoring to acknowledge Sanji's presence in favour of watching another episode about Sensei Onizuka. The blond leaned against the door frame, dry-cleaning his golden hair with a fluffy towel that had a pirate skull design painted across it. He guessed it was Luffy's favorite towel. _Bummer_, but he hoped to be on the way to see Chopper before Luffy came back from his hunting trip, leaving Ace do the dirty job of getting rid of the evidence of committed crime—meaning washing it. "Wow, your lil' monkey hasn't eaten you _totally_ out of food yet? I must say I'm impressed there are some scraps left." Sanji chuckled after surveying the inside of Ace's fridge.

"You shouldn't be up yet." Ace grumbled, still not looking away from the screen.

"Who died and made you a doctor? Like I need another annoying mouth screeching every five minutes after me to be careful and not hurt myself again. Chopper is a major pain in the ass enough as it is. I really don't feel like hearing any shit from you today."

That outburst finally got Ace's attention, "Whoa. Hold your horses. What crawled up your ass and died? I'm only doing what any other person would do seeing his friend half frozen, raggedly breathing and swooning on his feet." Ace spat, eyes flashing. "I don't know any idiot beside you, who would be crazy enough to walk into Gray Terminal at this time of the year—_alone to boot!" _

Ace was no longer watching his favorite anime, but the raven haired man fisted the blond's shirt in his hands and next words came out of his throat as a growl. "Maybe you have a screw loose, or a death wish, huh? Because if you're feeling suicidal I can always relieve you from your misery and end your fucking pathetic life _myself_, so that you wouldn't bother me anymore!" He shouted the last sentence, fiery cobalt locked with cool blue in a staring match. Then Ace blinked, realizing what he said and relented, "…Ugh, fuck. Sorry. That was… That—that came out wrong. But—what the hell do you think would Chopper do to me if I let you get even more hurt? You're recuperating and you shouldn't be up and going about things like nothing's has happened. Because something obviously _did_, for making you crawl to my mountains and ask for help, you bitch!"

"…You done?" Sanji spoke coolly, not at all shaken by the display; the blond knew he had it coming. That's why he didn't interrupt; allowing Ace to got everything off of his chest.

"…Uff, yeah. I guess." Ace scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed slightly. He let go of the shirt Sanji was currently wearing Ace recognized as one of his own. Then the raven chuckled, "That felt real good, y'know. No wonder you spent every moment of your life bitching at each damn thing. It's stress-relieving. Or like a few rounds of good sex." He purred darkly.

Sanji wrinkled his nose, "Ugh, just stop. I don't want to think about you and what you do with your dick and a hand."

Ace scoffed, "Way to go and assume things. It's not me who lives surrounded by animals all year round. At least I have Luffy to talk to."

"Hn, I wonder how Chopper will react to hearing you putting him in the same category with animals. Way to be a total _jerk, _Portgas. I guess you still have some attitude of yours left from the time when you were dating that gruff marine commodore."

"Sh—shut up! It's ancient tale now. And fuck! B—but I didn't mean it like that. You know that, right?"

Sanji lifted an eyebrow.

"_Fine. _You can walk around. But the moment I see you having a hard time standing or even limping, I'll tie you to the bed and force feed you if necessary until you get better."

"Sure thing, nurse."

"I hate you. I really fucking hate you sometimes, y'know."

"Yeah. I've been told I tend to work on people like that. Must be my charm."

"Pfft. Charm. _Right._"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So you're gonna talk or I'll have to drag it out of you?"

"Let's eat something first."

"Hmph, remember how when before the blast some children believed cookie monsters exist? Well, I have barely anything left. Luffy is my Godzilla cookie monster. Or a vacuum—inhales practically _anything_. Edible or barely, that is. I honestly can't believe where it all goes. He's skinny as shit."

"Poor baby. Now, now. There must be something we can use. I cocked for a whole marine ship for few years where wasting food was a sacrilege. Give me half an hour. I'll make your time worth any second."

Ace grumbled as a confirmation. He watched with delight how comfortable Sanji moved around his kitchen, as if he cooked there every day. How he wished this idyllic moment could last forever. Ace wasn't a half bad cook, but it wasn't something he enjoyed doing and to add to his frustration somehow everything he made turned out to be overcooked and burned. Even so it made him really happy Luffy downed it all as if he hasn't eaten anything for weeks and Ace's meals were the tastiest on the Earth.

Watching Sanji humming and already working his magic Ace suddenly remembered how on a bad note their first meeting started and how in a matter of weeks it turned into a—what some people call—evil type of friendship, where you take sick pleasure in teasing or annoying your buddy up, while still being the first who will throw a mean punch—_or kick_—when some other pussy dared to do this.

Benefits of a real friendship like they say.

"_Ouch. Bend some more and those seams holding up your trousers from splitting in two may give up the fight, blondie." _

Yup. Ace had said that.

In fact it had happened when he had been running late for cadets' meeting since after falling asleep at lunch. He had walked on Sanji in the hallway while the blond was bended over tying his shoe lace. What? He couldn't help it. The words practically had formed on his lips _themselves,_ even before he had managed to process the impulse. Subconsciously he'd dare to say. Seeing one of the most beautifully shaped two pieces of arse cheeks can do that to a person.

He had been kissing the floor exactly _two seconds_ later with an imprinted shoe on his left cheek. Damn. But the blond could _flex._ Yeah. Their friendship could only _bloom _after that. Ace snickered at the memory.

"Get that dopey look off of your face, you creep me out, man," Sanji sneered halfheartedly, making in turn a scowl form itself on Ace's face. _Still as much of a mouthy little shit as ever_, Ace tsk'ed internally.

"Seeing as you have time, check the contest of this chip," Sanji said while throwing the small object at Ace. The raven caught it without actually thinking of doing it, just reacting. He check it over curiously, "What's on it?"

"It's a record of what has happened at the Gray Terminal. A little warning here—it ain't gonna be pleasant so better watch it before eating. I don't think Shanks—even if he is Luffy's uncle—would appreciate you puking all over his floors." He lifted a curly eyebrow to empathize it's really gory shit and turned back to cooking.

_Well shit,_ Ace thought. _There goes my appetite._

* * *

**…End of flashback…**

* * *

"—ji. Dammit, Sanji! Are you still there?_!_"

"…Uh, what?" Sanji was startled from remembering. It took the blond few seconds to realize he was in his room talking with Ace through den den mushi. "Sorry Ace. I spaced out for a bit. I was thinking about the Gray Terminal. …The stench of the human bodies burning to crisp is not something easy to forget." He confessed sadly.

"You know there's nothing we can do about it. The page of history has been already turned. I've seen on my very own eyes how _**every **__fucking thing_ burned to the ground through the recorded footage you stole. Don't try to blame yourself. There was nothing you could've done to prevent it. It's enough you saved few lives and obtained this evidence. We will make sure not to let those dearths be in vain. The whole world will get to know about Government's cruelty and inhumanity. This is gonna be one of many bricks taken from the wall of their strong defenses. We _will _make it crumble, Sanji."

"Yeah…" Sanji acknowledged, while feeling as if something has clogged inside of his throat. He didn't know what he'd have done if it wasn't for friends like Ace. Sometimes the burden of keeping it all inside felt like having an acid eroding his insides. It was incredibly relieving to be able to share his insecurities, thoughts and worries. The blond was eternally grateful he met such good nakama. That's why for their sake he was willing to do …**a lot**. More than they probably realized. But it was fine with him. The only thing he desperately needed to go on was their trust and support.

He asked for nothing else.

Once again Sanji had his musings interrupted by Ace's voice, "What do you want to do with this new transgenic, he'll learn about the death of his comrades, sooner or later. He'd be furious later knowing you omitted to disclose this particular piece of information."

"I spoke no word of lie." Sanji murmured suddenly feeling defensive.

"Ha. I believe you worded it in such a way. But you should know it's not a matter of lying or saying the truth now. Although you probably could have thought up some believable story, then throw his ass out and be done with the whole drama. So the question is—why you didn't do it? And I'll recognize if you're lying to me, so just …be honest with me, man." Ace finished in a calm and soothing tone of voice.

"I—I don't know. Maybe it's—." He paused gathering his thoughts and said in a rush, "...it's because I feel responsible. I'm regretting the fact I could only save _few_. So very few among _thousands_ of them Ace..." The blond swallowed with difficulty at the onslaught of memories.

"It was a coincidence I bumped into a small girl by the name of Aisa and some annoying twins that were protecting her—I think their names were Johnny and Yosaku. The fire was all around us and there was only one, clear path leading to freedom. There was no time for explaining I just threw the girl over my shoulder and ordered them to follow me. If we were even ten seconds later going through the opening, we'd have been burned to death." He paused, contemplative.

"Later, I scribbled down a rough sketch of a map and told them the direction to Iva's place. Despite how eccentric the okama is, he won't mind taking in few strays, especially when they have my letter with them. I didn't tell Zoro anything also because I just—" Sanji paused hesitant, but hearing the grunt from the other side of the receiver, encouraging him to continue, he caved. "...I just couldn't force the words out of my mouth. After being faced with such unwavering hope in his eyes, I—I...couldn't do it. To crush his hope, I mean."

"Can you believe it? I acted like some _bloody coward_, quilt tripping him to keep him here, hoping he could help us, instead." The blond gave a weak laugh, full of contempt and disgust directed at himself.

"…But he'd die the moment he steps out of my home. You know that as much as me, since those aren't the kind of mountains where humans are welcome. And with how the Government is bend on finding or killing him it's a death sentence to let him go. Not to mention revenge won't help with bringing back his friends—it's a path straight down to hell and I refuse to let him end up like that." Sanji clenched the den den mushi's receiver so hard the animal started to protest.

"Go on, I'm still listening." Ace said in a hushed voice.

Sanji inhaled deeply and with a resolve shining in his ocean blue eyes, he said, "Rather than crushing his hope, I will take the burnt of his anger when the time comes. For now we have to focus on the mission we need to fulfill. We've been preparing for it for many months now. We can't get distracted with anything. And I mean it. It's Robin's life that is on the line and the life of many other slaves who are building the great bridge connecting Alaska to Asia."

"Another reason is that we could also use his help, Ace. I'm not a stupid optimist who thinks no one will die during this operation, but… I saw it in his eyes—the determination many people are lacking to push forward—we can save _more_ with him watching our backs than with him raging to get revenge," he stated. "And it's admiral fucking Akainu we are talking about Ace. The _Mad_ Dog. He almost got you and Luffy one time and _fuck_—but I don't know any better soldiers than the two of you."

"That's why I won't let Zoro get stupidly killed on my watch. When the time comes and he wants to take his pain and anger on my ass for being a lying shit, so to speak, then so be it. I can take him on. I won't hide nor I'll ever back down from the challenge. I've already put the gears into action. There's no stopping it now. It's decided. We are moving Portgas in a two week's time. As soon as I deem Zoro ready and worthy of being a part in the rescue mission, I'll disclose to him the stages of operation and everything about it," Sanji finished in an authoritative tone of voice, Ace knew it was a pointless battle to argue with.

Ace could only sigh after hearing all this. Give it to the sacrificial blond freak to make everything complicated. But he'd probably have done the same if he was in Sanji's shoes, so he wasn't the one to judge. He'd believe in his friend that the blond knew what he was doing. "Be careful. Even a wounded and cornered animal has some bite."

"I know. But Chopper really likes the guy and my gut feeling also tells me he is honorable man to put my trust in."

"If you say so Sanji. But, be sure to test him beforehand. We must know what kind of skill does he possess and what kind of character he is. I don't need anyone slowing us down."

"Roger. I'll get back to you and report."

"You better."

* * *

…

* * *

Sanji hung up the den den mushi and turned off the other attached to the first. The second one was all white and its duty was to send out psychic waves that prevented interception. He was extremely weary after the whole day and wished for nothing more than to fall face first on his bed and sleep for the whole week straight. But there was some important paperwork waiting for him, unfortunately. After giving an annoyed groan he sat behind the desk and went over the crucial points of the mission once again.

Just as soon as he touched the second thick tome he heard a crash in the hallway. Alerted, he surged to his feet, pulling out from the drawer his 9mm hand gun and quiet as a mouse he went to check what was the source of the noise. It was the middle of the night too. Surely it couldn't be Chopper since the animal slept like a dead weight at night. So that left two options, it was either Zoro who managed to get rid of the handcuffs, or someone else infiltrated the chalet. Sanji only wished it wasn't any of the mercenaries, since it would mean their home wasn't a safe place anymore. It could spell all kinds of trouble not only for their well being, but for their mission too. And he couldn't risk safety of it. The blond pulled the safety off and walked carefully through the dimly lit hallway.

He creaked the closest door slightly open. They were leading to where the new addition to their home was placed, but Sanji was strangely relieved to see Zoro sleeping in the very same position he was left in. It disturbed Sanji slightly how the_ thought_ alone of Zoro overhearing his conversation with Ace was making his chest hurt. He shouldn't feel like that for someone who he only met today, right? He didn't owe anything to Zoro and it was baffling Sanji how the idea of loosing Zoro's trust was making his insides turn unpleasantly. Did he already considered Zoro a part of their pack? Where did this trust he had in the green-haired man came from?

_Stop thinking_, Sanji chastised himself. It wasn't good getting distracted while there could be someone at their home ready to kill them in their sleep. Few more steps and left turn down the corridor and Sanji saw the faint light coming from the kitchen. He walked quietly to it, gun in hand ready to shot, but as soon as he opened the door he sagged with relief and annoyance.

"Luffy? What the fuck? You scared me to death! You were supposed to be hunting!" Sanji exclaimed while kicking the boy over the head. Give it to Luffy to feel at home, already going through Sanji's kitchen supplies.

"Ow, Sanji! I thought you were sleeping!"

"Tch, and that's your excuse for breaking in, shitty monkey? I could pack you full of bullets, idiot," Sanji huffed while putting away his gun.

"Nah, there's no way you could do that, Sanji. You're one of the best shooters I know." Luffy said while pausing in eating his snack.

"Che, flattery will get you nowhere with me. Now tell me why are you here?"

"I was around." Luffy said while picking his nose. Sanji was ready to blow up, but his outburst was quenched and blood froze in his veins with next words from Luffy, "And I found a rat in your kitchen. Decided to get rid of it for you." He smirked and kicked a black lump laying on the floor. Sanji's eyes went wide seeing a man wearing an army uniform now lying on the floor with a broken neck.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" The blond exclaimed.

"Hm, so..."Luffy drawled, "wanna tell me what's this all about? You know I've been away from home in the past week like _five_ times, so I'm a lil' behind the news about what's going on in the outside world. Since we won't get much sleep seeing as it's only an hour 'till sunrise, you could just as well spill it. I'm not going anywhere before you tell me everything, _San-chan_." He grinned cheekily. "Oh! And make me some pre-breakfast snack, m'kay? 'M _starving_~~ " Luffy whined knowing the last line will make Sanji finally succumb to his wishes. He liked to push someone's hidden buttons to make them cave into his demands, see.

"Yeah, sure, why the fuck not?" Sanji sighed. Deciding to make some sandwiches for the Monkey, he plopped down on the chair near Luffy and began talking.

* * *

...

* * *

Few rooms away, under moonlight shine, Zoro started off in the space mulling over everything he overheard of the blond's conversation over the den den mushi. His handcuffs gave a startling rattle. The iron bar of his bed post, he managed to unscrew with a found cent, gave a whine of protest with how much strength the transgenic was squeezing it.

_All dead, but three. Aisa, Johnny, Yosaku. They made it. ...They fucking made it! _He clenched his teeth and steeled his heart on the flood of emotions that assaulted him. Sadness over the loss of many, regret he wasn't there to aid them, and relief he wasn't left alone. He believed in no deities, but at that moment he had a fleeting urge to clap his hands and whisper fervent, grateful prayers, that's how hard has been the blow he received when over-hearing that conversation. He felt both torn inside and as if a healing balm was poured over his insides. It made his head swim and he barely had the strength in him to get back to his room, inconspicuously, and pretend to be asleep. He had just managed to put the crew back in place, as if he hasn't ever moved, and closed his eyes. In the next moment he heard the door being opened. Zoro's keen animalistic senses assaulted a heady and alluring scent. A mix of Sanji's unique aroma and cologne.

It was hard task to keep still, but he managed. He was taught to be as quiet and stealthy as a cat and as crafty and cunning as a fox.

After Sanji went on his way, Zoro once again played carefully the facts he overheard. As much as the overheard news gave him a brief relief, there was also something that made his stomach feel unsettled. The thing he hated most was when people took him for a fool or a weakling. It was not something he could easily forgive. And despite hearing every reason behind Sanji's half-truths he couldn't just sit still and accept it. Although, it was a tough battle inside of his heart. Since it was true Zoro was the reason their safe place was threatened by being discovered, but it was also true Sanji had no fucking right to make a decision for him, about hiding the truth about the fire from Zoro.

His wounds vehemently protested when he tried shifting his position. He knew he was too weak to do anything now, but in a couple of days, week tops he'd be in good enough shape to walk around and fight if necessary. Everything he heard today was messing with his right judgment and right now he couldn't honestly tell if he should trust these people or not. He was in indebted to them, that was for sure, but in the confused and hurt state he was in right now it made him hate the blond for wanting to use Zoro in their plans. No matter how noble the intention, but the blond's way about doing it was wrong on so many levels, it made Zoro almost feel contempt for Sanji. But he also couldn't disregard the fact it was the blond who saved his nakama and this single fact was what turned the scale slightly on Zoro's saviors' side.

On _Sanji's_ side.

Half an hour later after he calmed down and the pain in his abdomen passed there was only one thought circling inside of his head,

_"What now?"_

* * *

_... Review~?_


End file.
